


Maybe Someday

by Insomiak



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After Razor fight, Fluff, Greed Island Arc, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomiak/pseuds/Insomiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did it help?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter has taken over my life now that it’s on netflix. :D
> 
> All I wanted was for Gon to fret about having hurt Killua’s hands, but it didn’t happen so I wrote this. It takes place after the dodgeball fight with Razor.

  
   Killua curls his bandaged hands into his chest, grinding his teeth together. He pushes the side of his head into the pillow, but it’s no use. His hands are throbbing, sharp pulses of pain wracking up his arms and shoulders each time his heart beats. It’s not unbearable so much as it is constant and annoying. That, and even when he does close his eyes and begin to lull away, he ends up rolling over and crushing his fingers, the stabbing sensation jerking him awake instantly.

   While he can go a few more days without sleep, it is pretty hard on his body, which is counterproductive to Bisky’s demands of him to heal.

   Killua groans and shoves his face into the pillow. At least he’s warm. Not that he can’t handle sleeping on the cold hard ground, but it’s always nicer to have a bed. Sighing, he acquiesces to the inevitable fact that he wont get to sleep while the wounds are still fresh. Maybe he should try to come up with a strategy to defeat Genthru.

   “Killua…?” Light blue eyes open in a flash at the familiar voice, meeting yellow ones easily. Gon is lying beside him on the inn’s bed. “What’s wrong?”

   He must have been moving around too much and woken him up.

   “You should go to sleep,” Killua says, “Bisky wont go easy on you tomorrow.”

   Gon frowns. “Don’t change the subject.” He shuffles closer, as if he’s worried Killua might physically try and escape the conversation. “Are you…” His eyes travel from Killua’s indignant expression to the wrapped hands held cautiously, delicately, into his chest. Killua shifts to hide them under the covers, the instinct not to show weakness still his first reaction despite everything, despite the fact that his greatest weakness is staring at him only inches away. “Oh… Can’t sleep?”

   “Don’t worry about it.”

   Gon shakes his head and pulls the blankets down, uncovering the wrapped hands. “I’m…”

   “Don’t apologize, idiot.” That would be insulting. To Killua, and to the trust between them.

   The black haired boy shakes his head again, more vehemently. “I wont,” he says, but he continues pulling the covers down. “I’m not sorry I did it, but I am sorry you’re hurt, Killua.”

   “Forget it.”

   “I…”  

   Gon’s eyes light up with an idea.  Killua knows the look.

   Carefully, he takes one of Killua’s pale wrists and pulls his busted hand upwards, away from the duvet covering them. Staring with clear intent - the same look he gives someone when he’s blindingly determined to beat them - Gon pulls the hand to his face and sets his lips softly against Killua’s open palm.

   “O…Oi!”

   It’s a kiss. There’s no other word for it. Gon presses his lips in a little firmer, right in the center, so there isn’t any way Killua can call it anything else.

   “Hey-!” He snaps, voice hushed and breathy.

   Never the type to do something halfway, Gon takes Killua’s other wrist and kisses that palm too, just as carefully and just as bewilderingly for the Transmuter.

   Killua can feel his cheeks going red. “What the hell are you doing!”

   Gon looks over at him, one hand still covering his lower face. He lets the wrist go. Killua snaps his hands back to his chest too fast and it hurts. “Sorry…” Gon pouts at him. “I couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

   A cool breeze flows through the open window. Killua can feel Gon’s aura, that it’s defenseless, that it always is when they’re alone and Killua’s own aura is alert, ready. Gon trusts him enough to do that. And Killua trusts him, too, even if it’s hard sometimes, with his brother's voice in his head.

  Just to prove it to himself, Killua lowers his defenses. Instantly, Gon shifts his own energy to accommodate the change, ensuring they’re both safe from anyone who might come to steal their cards in the night.

   “Killua?” He says, still pouting, clearly confused by his friend’s actions, “Are you mad?”

   The blue eyed boy glares and sets a foot into Gon’s stomach, pushing him roughly. “Get back on your own side of the bed, idiot! I don’t want your freaking germs on me!”

   “Ow ow ow!  _Killua_ —-!”  
  
   “Shut up!”

   “You’re cheating, I can’t kick you back when you’re hurt!”

   “Like I care!  What even  _was_  that?!”

   “I don’t know!”  Gon sounds a bit helpless, but mostly put-off that he can’t return the kicks, eyes slammed shut as his stomach is compressed by the flat bottom of a foot.  “It just felt right!”

   Killua freezes. “ ‘It just…’ ?”

   He turns over in a rush, facing away from Gon. Curling his hands into his chest again, he can feel his heart as it thuds hard, impossible to ignore, at least for the moment.  

   A bare foot pokes at his heel. “Killua?”

   “Just go to sleep.”

   There’s a bite in his voice Gon must have heard, because he doesn’t say anything else for almost a full minute.

   “Did it help?” His words are so quiet Gon might as well not even had said them. Killua could ignore them. He could pretend to be asleep, he could roll over and kick his friend again.

   He could do a lot of things.

   Slowly, small and easy to miss, Killua nods.

   His hands still ache but over the pain, encasing it like a heavy blanket, he can feel the gentle press of warm lips.

   “Good,” is all Gon says, as if it’s the easiest thing in the world.   

   Maybe someday, it could be.

   Killua falls asleep within minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
